


candy

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Child!AU, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, enj0y, lgbtq+, not exactly gay doe, soonhoon one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon gets bullied in school when Soonyoung helps him out.





	candy

"Money."

Jihoon did not face up towards the bigger guys, but towards his tattered cloth shoes -- could you even consider them shoes? A side of his shoulder got pushed when he did not answer; how was he to answer? He did not have money, or guts for that matter.

"Mom gives me...Monday...Monday, I'll give it to you on Monday," he whimpered.

The guys yelled at him and listed out all the reasons why Monday was not an option, that it was "today, or not be able to speak anymore" because they would "punch his stupid throat until it exploded". The pain flowed through his bruised veins through his body and finally out, through the tears.

What could he do? He literally had nothing, he was poor and pitiful. His mother had to work two jobs a day, three a week, just to make ends meet. The ends never even met. Recess and all he could do was not move so he would not be hungry since he limited his actions and sustained energy. Occasionally, a nice classmate would offer a centimeter of bread for him, and other times he would go to the canteen to scavenge for leftover foods -- watermelons, sandwiches and if he was lucky, rice -- if he was really losing it.

Everyone knew he was penniless, but why did the bullies still want to target him? Because it was funny to extort money out of someone who was literally about to die of energy loss, and it was also amusing to reiterate the fact that someone had a hard life.

Jihoon wanted to look for help, but he knew he would not get any. He couldn't blame anyone though, the tall boys were very scary and no one wanted to be targeted. If he witnessed something like that, he wouldn't do anything either. Chuckling, he lowered his head to prevent his face getting any tear stains - any evidence of weakness.

"Oh, the boy's crying! Everyone, come look at this phenomenon! This embarrassment is really out here shaming the whole community; boys don't cry!" His gang mocked and teased him, calling him a 'girl'.

"You're still not giving me any money huh, boy? Wait, _girl_?" The bully sneered at him, spitting at him conveniently.

Jihoon tried to open his mouth to say something, defend himself, but he could not. He was too weak. He was nothing like a boy. He was an embarrassment, a failure.

"Are you stupid?"

No, that didn't come from Jihoon. It came from someone else behind the guys.

As he came into Jihoon's sight, Jihoon noticed how cool he looked when he strode forward towards the bullies. How cool was it to stand up against three menacing middle-schoolers? He was extremely grateful to the unknown.

The bullies stood, shocked for awhile, before regaining their nasty composure. "What, you think you can beat," he pointed at all three of them before continuing,"all of us here? Keep dreaming, loser."

"I can't, but my mom can. Her name is...Kwon Jason. Familiar?" He smirked. He won. All the gasps behind and in front of him told him so.

"Unless you want the principal to beat you all up, you can scoot off and never come back. Or, you could come back and give me a show!"

The bullies reduced to just normal people with frightened faces before running away from the embarrassment they were subjected to in front of all the people who were scared of them. Jihoon hyperventilated.

Unknown's face quickly changed from an arrogant one to a kind and warm one, rushing towards Jihoon and calming him down. He then flipped out a candy and passed it to Jihoon.

"Hey, they're not gonna come back again! Don't worry, I've got your back!" Soonyoung comforted cheerfully, attempting to lift the mood. "By the way, what they said was wrong. It's not nice to say boys don't cry! Boys have emotions too, okay? Don't be insecure. And don't use girls as an insult like they did, they're so socially unconscious. Anyway, they're super stupid jerks! DOn't worry about them, alright?"

A smile broke out on Jihoon's face. Insecure, he had to confirm.

"Are...we friends?"

"Yeah! I gave you candy, we're friends! Let's go everywhere together from now on," he reassured.

Candy popped into his mouth, giving him a sweet sensation that buzzed throughout his tiny stature.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped this was nice and cute and not weird lol


End file.
